Oaths Taken
by leenza
Summary: [Prologue] Meliara had always been stubborn, it was hard for her to give up the idea of her brother seated on the throne in Athanarel. So what if she didn't give up? Would destiny prevail? Please read and review!
1. Prologue: The King's Sister

Disclaimer: everything here is devoted to the genius and talent of Sherwood Smith =)

**Prologue**

The king was a kind man. He'd grown up away from Court, untainted by its false pleasantries and hidden meanings. It was a refreshing difference from the Old King that the courtiers thoroughly enjoyed.

Nothing was spoken of marriage. Like his ascension to the throne, it seemed the king was fully prepared to making his wedding, if such an event ever happened, an odd happening as well. He wouldn't marry just anyone, which was proved by his courteous respite of flirtations thrown his way.

Marriage for love was unheard of during this time period. It would be a great scandal once the king chose his lady. 

The king's sister did not come to Court. Her single experience there had been enough to last her for the rest of her life, or so it seemed. Thoroughly pleased with the way the rebellion ended, she retreated to the life she loved, away from Athanarel. It was a lonely life, but she got by on her own. If the king did not secure an heir, she would be next in line for the throne, a topic much discussed by gossipy courtiers. The thought did not worry her, at least not yet. The king was the type to fall in love, she liked to think. He would not remain a bachelor for long. She could hold onto her future.

You might be wondering how I know so much about the king and his sister and all that was happening in this strange land. The obvious answer, to some of you at least, is I am the king's sister. I am Meliara Astiar, the Countess of Tlanth. And this is the second edition of my story, the first volume can be found, I'm guessing, in the nearest noble's library. I've heard nobles like to collect journals. I wouldn't know, I've only just begun to restore our own library. 

I started writing all of this down for the benefit of my descendants, but as I start this second volume I realize that anyone could be reading this story of mine. So, whoever you are, stay with me. And learn from me. 

I begin this volume one year to the day after the rebellion was ended.


	2. Chapter One: Tracing My Steps

Disclaimer: everything posted is devoted to the wonderful Sherwood Smith =) nothing's mine

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't really think anyone would like it… =)

The sun woke me up. I groaned into my pillow, my still half-asleep mind realizing I had forgotten to close the drapes the night before. It was just as well, I told myself, you've gotten spoiled lately, sleeping whole candle marks past dawn. 

Still, I rubbed at my eyes tiredly and was reluctant to get up. The smell of breakfast finally roused me from the slumber I was missing and I got to work at getting dressed. 

In the year since my brother took the throne, he'd sent Tlanth's entire treasury to me. The castle is now respectable enough for a lady (it is still hard for me to consider myself a lady, fancy dress or old horse blanket aside) to live in. We have servants, spacious stables, and a whole new wing added to the castle. I have dresses, jewelry, and even my own horse. 

Khesot has been training me daily. He was reluctant at first, believing all of my efforts should be spent on becoming "civilized," as he put it. Honestly, I don't care. I'm never going to Athanarel and the rebellion taught me that I need to know how to protect myself, weapon or no weapon. So I have hand to hand sessions as well as sword lessons. 

Today, however, I would not make it to my lesson. On my way out the door, Julen stopped me, but for once it was not to frown at my breeches and chastise me on my disgraceful behavior, as she was ought to lately without my brother around to do it for her. 

Oria lingered next to me, curious as to what her mother wanted with me. 

"Letter from Athanarel," Julen told me, holding out a thick piece of parchment.

"Bran!" I gasped excitedly, eagerly opening the letter. Oria leaned to read over my shoulder while Julen waited patiently for anything I might need to tell her. 

"He's coming here!" I cried, grinning despite myself. "And…he's bringing his…fiancée." The news stunned me. Bran was going to be married. I was going to have a sister. And yet whatever misgivings I had about Bran getting married fell to the back of my mind as I realized that I'd been wanting this all along. As soon as he secured an heir, I was truly free. I could stay here for the rest of my life. 

"What is the lady's name?" Julen asked, interrupting the silence that had fallen after my statement. 

"Lady Nimiar Argaliar," I said, smiling slightly. "Bran says all the court gossips are raging because she is not of high enough status for a king. He really _is marrying for love, then, if he's ignoring all of those Court decorations."_

Oria laughed, while Julen frowned disapprovingly. "Lady, you'd best mind your tongue during your brother's visit."

I brushed away her warning with a wave of my hand. "I've learned how to be polite, Julen," I teased, turning to head back up the stairs with the half-read letter in my hand. 

"Just be sure you don't forget once a noble's about," she muttered as I went.

I frowned as I retreated to my rooms once again. Noble. Court decoration. How much had this year of separation changed Bran? Had Bran become one of the Court decorations I had been bred to hate? What about me? How had I changed?

And this Nimiar. Was she a Court decoration? Had Bran fallen in love with a Court decoration? Was he even in love with her? 

I sighed. I knew nothing of Court. I knew nothing of Bran anymore. 

According to the letter, he'd be here a few days after the letter got here. I blew out a long breath, gazing out the window to the hills, catching the sound of a reed pipe brought to me by a friendly breeze. I smiled faintly, closing my eyes and letting the breeze wash over me. Somehow, I felt like everything was going to be alright. 

I wouldn't know until later just how wrong that thought would turn out to be. 

Short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter will be longer, or so I've planned.

it's almost my birthday =D Tuesday!!! i'm excited!! Maybe it will be Mel's birthday too, since I'll be in a festive mood. Doesn't the year pass differently there anyway so it doesn't have to coincide? And if it does, we can pretend =D

love, linza


End file.
